Aventuras en pañales
by PerlhaHale
Summary: De esas veces que embarazas a tu compañero de clases en el auditorio de la escuela y pasas las siguientes dos semanas pensando en diferentes maneras de tirar al bebé por la ventana. AU. Humor. Parejas dentro. NO ES MPREG.


_N/A: Hola! Nueva historia. Más notas de autora al final. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen y me duele el sólo recordarlo._

* * *

 **Aventuras en pañales.**

 _Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

 **I. Vamos a tener un bebé.**

Según los profesores, se realizó un sorteo entre todas las clases de la escuela y justamente salió la clase de Historia del aula 2-A. Su clase y la unica que llevaban todos juntos.

Porque estaban en diferentes grados, optativas y horarios, pero Dios los quiso a todos reunidos en aquella clase ese semestre; ahora Sousuke piensa que las cosas tienen sentido.

Se terminó la aburrida y larga clase de historia aquella mañana, tenían la intención de irse a la cafetería a comer todos juntos, pero la profesora los detuvo y les dijo:—Tienen la peor suerte del planeta. Vayan al auditorio antes del cambio de hora.

Y a regañadientes, los chicos se dirigieron al auditorio donde el resto de personas random que compone su grupo los esperaban.

Tomaron asiento en unas de las últimas filas, a la espera de que les informaran qué demonios hacían ahí y echando chisme mientras tanto.

—Buenos días, muchachos—la profesora Miho trataba de hacerse escuchar entre el barullo; sin éxito.—¿Chicos?—nada. —¡Callénse de una vez! Dije buenos días.

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar hasta que todos correspondieron a su saludo, casi con miedo. La mujer sonrió y procedió con el asunto a tratar.

—Los hemos traído aquí porque hay un proyecto que la escuela debe llevar a cabo y ustedes fueron sorteados ganadores—explicó. —Debo decirles, antes que nada, que es obligatorio y la persona que se niegue a hacerlo puede cancelar sus planes estas vacaciones porque lo veremos en cursos de verano.

Una protesta general invadió el lugar y la profesora tuvo que calmarlos nuevamente para poder continuar.

—Ustedes saben si lo hacen o no. Es solo el 70% de su calificación. Nada grave.—nadie quiso discutir a la sutil amenaza que acompañaba eso. —Bueno, el proyecto se llama " _Bebés al rescate"_ y consiste en ustedes aprendiendo sobre las desventajas de un embarazo en la adolescencia.

Los alumnos la miraron con fastidio y la sala volvió a llenarse de protestas y abucheos. Una mano se alzó entre la multitud.

—¿Gou?

—Profesora, no sé si ya lo habrá notado...-empezó la pelirroja- pero para eso se necesitan formar parejas y nuestra clase tienes más hombres que mujeres.

—Entonces algunos bebes tendrán doble papá.—resolvió la castaña con calma antes de ver su reloj y gritar. —¡Tienen dos minutos para encontrar a los padres de sus hijos!

El revuelo no se hizo esperar. Personas gritando desde sus asientos, otros discutiendo, otros rogando. "¿Quieres tener a mi bebe?" "Será divertido". Los que tenían pareja solo se miraban, se tomaban de las manos, se alejaban de la multitud y veían a sus demas compañeros arder en las llamas de la desesperación.

Sousuke no quiso esperar a que otro se lo ganara y miró a Rin, creyente de que la regla de _los mejores amigos primero a la hora de hacer equipos_ , le daría la ventaja en esta situación.

—Rin... tu y yo...—no pudo terminar la oración porque el pelirrojo lo interrumpió, apurado.

—Emm... mira Sousuke, eres mi mejor amigo y tener a tus hijos, wow, es un honor pero...—le lanzó una mirada hacia tras del pelinegro (especificamente al asiento de Nanase) y volvió a mirar a su amigo como disculpa. —Está Haru y bueno... él tendrá un bebe. Tengo que hacerme responsable. Si lo entiendes ¿no?

—No.

—Genial. Sabía que lo entenderías.—palmeó su hombro antes de correr hacia el lugar del otro pelinegro. —Suerte embarazando a alguien. ¡Llámame si necesitas un padrino!

Yamazaki bufó. Vaya amigos que se cargaba. Miró alrededor para ver como quedaban menos parejas; tenía que apurarse.

Pensó en Gou, pero la chica fue secuestrada por Seijuro que no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a su amada. Entonces buscó a Kisumi, aunque sabía que era en vano porque de seguro tendría una larga fila de posibles madres a su alrededor, pero lo encontró en una esquina con... ¿Chigusa? colgando de su cuello.

Cuando paseó su vista por el recinto, Nitori y Momotarou ya estaban haciendo equipo; lo cual lo dejaba con menos opciones porque todas las escasas mujeres de la clase ya habían sido tomadas.

—Un minuto.—la profesora Amakata metía presión al asunto y Sousuke se empezaba a desesperar.

Entonces, como un ángel salvador, divisó la silueta de Makoto Tachibana mirando a todos lados, igual de solo que él; disponible.

Era extraño que alguien tan popular y atractivo como Makoto estuviera solo. Era el destino.

Se lanzó hacia el castaño y, sin siquiera preguntar, le tomó la mano a tiempo, antes de que la profesora diera por terminado el tiempo de elección de parejas.

—Excelente. Ahora proseguiré a darles las instrucciones de lo que harán.—la mujer parecía estar disfrutando mucho todo aquel asunto (jurarían que eso alrededor de ella era una especie de aura demoniaca) y camino de un lado al otro, explicando. — Les proporcionaremos un muñeco que será su hijo por dos semanas. Tendrán que cuidarlo, alimentarlo y asearlo durante todo ese tiempo. Además, lo llevarán con ustedes a todas partes, clases incluidas. Los muñecos cuentan con varios comandos que activarán su llanto cuando esten hambrientos o cuando tengan sueño o quieran ir al baño. Como un verdadero bebé. Al final del proyecto, será el bebe quien les dará la calificación dependiendo de los cuidados que le hayan dado. Una calificación menor a 80 es reprobatoria ¿alguna duda?

Todos negaron apesadumbrados. Eso sonaba como mucho trabajo por las próximas dos semanas.

—Hagan una fila aquí al frente con su pareja para que dejen sus datos.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y pasaron de dos en dos a anotarse en la lista. El primero de ellos en llegar, fue Momotarou acompañado de Ai.

—Mikoshiba _-kun_ , Nitori _-kun_ ¿ustedes serán una pareja?—preguntó la docente a lo que ambos asintieron. —¿Y a quién apunto como la madre?

Momotarou saltó en su sitio y rodeó a Nitori con un brazo.

—¡Pues a Nitori _-senpai_! Él tendrá a nuestra pequeña larvita.—comentó con una sonrisa enorme; atrayendo la atención de todos y logrando sonrojar a Ai.

—Serás un padre muy amoroso, al parecer.—la mujer trató de reprimir una sonrisa y les entregó una almohada.

—¿Qué es esto?—el peligris la examinó y luego miró a la maestra confundido.

—En un momento les diré. Pasen a sus asientos.

Los siguientes fueron Gou y Seijuro no tuvo que preguntar nada, solo tomó sus datos y les entregó la almohada.

Despues fueron Chigusa y... solo ella.

—Hanamura **-** _chan_ ¿dónde está tu pareja?—preguntó extrañada la castaña. La jovencita señaló hacia la esquina.

Esquina en la cual estaba Kisumi coqueteando con la mitad de las chicas del salón. Para variar.

La maestra suspiró apesadumbrada y miró a Chigusa con complicidad.

—Bueno, bueno. Creo que Shigino _-kun_ necesita una doble lección ¿no crees?—ambas sonrieron con maldad.

Despues de que el terrible destino de Kisumi fuera sellado, fue el turno de Rei y Nagisa.

Miho no se sorprendió de verlos juntos. De hecho, se habría extrañado si hubiesen elegido a otras parejas. Los anotó en la lista.

—¿Ya me darán a mi bebe?—preguntó el rubio con impaciencia, buscando con la mirada por si veía alguna mano o algún ojo que pudiese delatar el escondite de las criaturas.

—No Hazuki _-kun_ , ve a sentarte. Aquí tienes tu almohada.

—¿Podré elegir a mi bebe?—Nagisa la ignoró y siguió con su labor de búsqueda.

La mujer evitó rodar los ojos.

—No, Hazuki _-kun._ Ve a sentarte.—repitió y miró a Rei exasperada. —Llevatelo antes de que te conviertas en padre soltero.

Ryugazaki hizo caso a la indicación de la maestra y arrastró (no sin esfuerzo) a Nagisa hasta su lugar; cediéndole el puesto a Rin y a Haru que iban detrás de ellos.

—Nananse _-kun_ y Matsuoka _-kun,_ quién lo diría.—ninguno detectó la leve ironía en la voz de la castaña y esperaron por su almohada. —Esperen ¿quién es la madre?

—Rin.

—Sí, Haru es la- espera ¿quién?—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse demasiado porque la mujer les aventó su almohada y llamó a los siguientes. Haru se fue. —¡Hey, yo no seré la madre!

Al final, Sousuke y Makoto avanzaron hacia el escritorio.

—Yamazaki-kun y Tachibana-kun ¿quién será la madre?

Sousuke no quería ser la mujer. Estaba a punto de negarse completamente pero entonces recordó que él arrastró a Makoto a eso, sin su permiso, sin preguntarle. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sus acciones traicionaron a sus pensamientos y se encontro a si mismo señalando, inconscientemente, a Makoto.

—Creo que yo.—contestó Tachibana con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, despues de que Sousuke lo dejara morir. Yamazaki trato de replicar pero Makoto le restó importancia con una sonrisa y recibió la almohada que Miho le tendía.

Se terminaron las parejas y, una vez todos en sus asientos, la profesora habló.

—Felicidades a todos: van a ser padres.—nadie cambió su expresión resignada y aburrida ante la broma de la profesora y ella continuó. —Las almohadas que les proporcionamos tendrán que llevarla bajo la ropa pues será su vientre de embarazadas...—miró a los chicos. — y embarazados, hasta el día de mañana.

A todos casi les da un ataque. Ninguna mujer quería arruinar su figura con una panza falsa deforme y los hombres a los que les tocó ser madres, bueno, era obvio el porqué no querían usar una.

—¡Por favor no, profe!

—¡No voy a ir por el instituto así! ¡Me verán como un fenomeno!—gritó uno de los chicos.

La abalancha de quejas se cernía sobre Miho quien trataba de apaciguarlos a todos de buena manera. No le duró mucho el buen humor y mandó a callar a todos nuevamente.

—Silencio. Si quieren pasar la materia tendrán que hacerlo. Ahora ponganse esa almohada y no se la quiten por el resto del día hasta que nos reunamos mañana aquí para que den a luz. —todos la miraban sin pestañear; sin intenciones de mover un músculo. —¡Ya!

Más aterrados que otra cosa, los alumnos procedieron a colocarse la almohada debajo de sus playeras del uniforme.

Los ánimos se relajaron y las risas no tardaron en llegar. Algunas personas se veían excepcionalmente graciosas con aquel bulto en sus vientres.

Sousuke miró a cada uno de sus amigos:

Seijuro parecía encantado con Gou y su adorable pancita; no dejaba de acariciarla, posando su oído en el falso vientre y bromeando acerca de escuchar a su bebe.

Momo (siguiendo los ejemplos de su hermano) saltaba alrededor de Aichirou, admirando la pequeña protuberancia en su cuerpo y exclamando emocionado que pronto su larvita se convertiría en una mariposa.

—Momo _-kun_ , deja de llamar larva a nuestro hijo.—protestaba el peligris en cambio.

Del otro lado, Rei trataba de escapar de las garras de Nagisa que no dejaba insistir en que tocara su vientre pues el bebé estaba pateando.

—¡Mira Rei _-chan!_ ¡justo aquí! ¡rápido, rápido!—trataba de tomar su mano.

—Nagisa _-kun,_ ya te he dicho que no es un bebé.

—¡Pero siento que algo se mueve!

—Pues deben ser agruras.

Justo a un lado, entre los oscuros asientos que se refugiaban en las sombras, Rin trataba de desaparecer. Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y reflejaba evidente malestar mientras Haru terminaba de acomodarle la almohada bajo el uniforme.

La mirada de Matsuoka se encontró con la de Sousuke y gruñó amenazante ante la mirada burlona que su mejor amigo le dirigía.

Entonces un grito resonó por todo el auditorio.

—¡De ninguna jodida manera!

Las miradas de todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al pelirosado que discutía con la maestra y su compañera en una esquina.

—Ya que no te presentaste a llenar los datos con tu compañera, Shigino _-kun,_ ella tuvo el derecho de elegir respecto a su futuro hijo.—explicó la docente con serenidad.

—¡Pero es ridículo! ¡Ella es una chica!—miró a Hana buscando compasión— Por favor, Hana _-chan,_ dile que es una confusión.

—Lo siento, Kisumi _-kun_ —le palmeó el hombro con falso pesar.

A regañadientes, Kisumi tuvo que colocarse la almohada que lo nombraba como la madre de familia. Las chicas no tardaron en rodearlo llevando el pésame, los chicos no tardaron en burlarse al respecto, Chigusa chocó los cinco con Gou y Sousuke pensó que Kisumi se lo tenía merecido por idiota.

—S-Sousuke _-kun_ —lo llamó entonces Makoto, a quien no había estado prestando atención por burlarse de la desgracia ajena.

Yamazaki se dió la vuelta para encararlo y trató (enserio trató) de no reírse en la cara de Tachibana al ver su panza resaltando bajo la camiseta del uniforme; lo cual se veía un poco muy raro en un cuerpo tan fornido como el de Makoto.

Trató, pero como que no es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas porque se deshizo en carcajadas hasta que las lagrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y su estómago dolió con ganas.

—¡O-oye!—las mejillas Makoto estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza. —¡No te rías!

—Ya hombre, lo siento.—tomó aire, tratando de calmar la risa. Tomó la mano del ojiverde y la apretó en señal de disculpa. —No te enfades. ¿Qué no ves que puede afectar al bebé? —y volvió a echarse a reír.

Ay Dios, esas dos semanas prometían ser buenas.

Estaba empezando a disfrutarlo.

* * *

 _N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este primer capitulo? Estoy hecha un mónton de ideas ahora que mis vacaciones al fin comenzaron y aunque me dije que tenía que avanzar en mis otras historias antes de publicar esto, no lo pude resistir._

 _Este fic no será largo pero estará lleno de humor (o intento de) en los siguientes capitulos. Tengo una lista de 10 fics que todo fandom debe tener y todo fandom debe tener la historia del_ proyecto de los bebés en la clase de salud. _Es indispensable(?)_

 _En el fic estarán incluidas todas mis OTP's como lo habrán notado. Aunque tambien habrá momentos para otras parejas porque aqui todo es posible, así que diganme de quien quisieran leer y trataré de cumplir sus deseos. Quizá._

 _En fin, espero no tardar en actualizar pero ya saben como soy. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y pues... nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
